


知己一已足

by yutongxing



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutongxing/pseuds/yutongxing
Summary: 每个人都有一条路子，通向无限深邃的渊谷，临渊犹疑的人仍是有隔，敢纵身的人，一潭清流即是天空。难的不在这认知，而在于跃或不跃。 * ——简媜 《私房书》





	知己一已足

01  
郑云龙不知道为什么嘎子要来上学。  
艺术家的水平，对待专业课一丝不苟，压着他拉筋的时候毫不留情，能摁得他嗷嗷叫。  
他尝试过耍赖皮，把自己软绵绵的瘫在阿云嘎身上，像动物世界里的无脊椎海洋生物。他心安理得的赖在阿云嘎身上，却觉得身后人的身上那么瘦，能感受到薄薄的皮肉下的骨头。

少年人的那种充满希望的清瘦*

但阿云嘎实在是太瘦了，躺在床上盖上被子，床上跟没睡人似的，薄得像片纸。  
眼看着快到晚饭时间了，再赖下去今天又得好晚才能吃饭，他倒觉得无所谓，但嘎子不行，胃不好的人要尤其注意，要好好照顾自己。  
郑云龙忘记在哪里听的这一嘴了，但正常人都知道要按时吃三餐，唯独阿云嘎，有时候因为自己对练习成果不满意或者被班级事务绊住脚而不去吃饭，但大部分时候，都因为郑云龙还没搞定。  
长手长脚又极不协调的郑云龙，被班主任托付给了阿云嘎，阿云嘎汉语说的不利索，郑云龙就经常因为阿云嘎对动作的描述笑到肚子抽筋，坐在地板上笑的头都埋进自个儿怀里去，喘很多口气止住笑意，才能开口接着说话。  
“嘎子...你还是....哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈摆一下那个动作好不好，我看看就能会了，真的！”  
阿云嘎在示范动作的时候显得尤为认真，脸上的表情也绷住，然后等看到郑云龙在一边儿拙劣的照猫画虎就开始情不自禁的咧开嘴笑。  
“来，大龙，手抬高，打直，小肚子绷紧了，再练几回我们就去吃饭。”明明是被分派到来监督郑云龙练习，却是实打实的耐着性子哄着让郑云龙练。

这样的对话不知道发生了多少次，郑云龙估计接下来也还是会继续发生。  
但，当务之急是，快点练完然后去排食堂的糖醋排骨。郑云龙对食堂的期待实在是不高，如果有时间他还是更愿意去学校外边儿吃，唯独周四，这个下午有舞蹈课的日子，食堂会做糖醋排骨。  
唔，怎么说，无功无过，但能吃好几碗饭就是了。  
郑云龙噌一下就站起来，抓着杆子就把自己急切地掰开，站起来的时候因为动作太快脚下打滑还撑了一下嘎子。

“这不行，这也太瘦了，一定要好好吃饭！”郑云龙一边扒上栏杆，嘴里还在嘟囔。  
阿云嘎想着郑云龙多半还要再闹一阵，坐在一边想明天的课表。  
“嘎子快来，展现你草原汉子的力量的时刻到了！我，我不怕疼，你快点儿，我还想去食堂。”  
郑云龙手抓着栏杆，腿尽力分开，把头费力的扭过去，着急忙慌地冲阿云嘎喊，他看见阿云嘎眼睛一闪而过的惊讶。

但阿云嘎要压下来的时候郑云龙还是把头扭回去，低下来，对着地板祈祷，他一会儿不要叫得像杀猪  
草，真他娘的疼。

阿云嘎一点点把郑云龙往下压，顶开他的抖抖索索的膝盖，不容郑云龙抗拒地发力。  
“嘎子，我疼...啊...好疼，你松一松...松一松嘛......”  
阿云嘎把郑云龙一点点舒展开，看着他疼的发抖，却只哼了那几声就闭了嘴，比起平时算得上是十分给面子。  
郑云龙死命地咬嘴唇，把平时张口就来的词堵在嘴里，他知道阿云嘎向来惯着他，他要是求饶，阿云嘎说不定会让他歇歇再练。  
那得拖到什么时候去，别说排骨了，包子都不一定剩下。  
“大龙乖，再撑一下下，我们就去食堂，我去排队，你坐着就行。”阿云嘎看郑云龙咬着嘴唇，觉得实在是不忍心，凑在他耳边悄悄地说。   
“这还差不多！”郑云龙声音还打着颤，但声音里却透着开心，早这么干的话，说不定现在就在食堂啃排骨了。  
郑云龙努力地眨眼睛想要把眼睛里的一泡眼泪挤出来，一会儿就可以佯装是流的汗，他都哭了好几回了，每次开筋大家都赌他今天一定要难过。  
不知道过了多久，阿云嘎还带着微微汗意的手，轻柔的，在他眼睛周围蹭了蹭，覆在了他的眼睛上，于此同时郑云龙感觉到阿云嘎松了劲。  
韧带被过度拉伸后的酸痛一瞬间涌上来，令他十分不争气地抽了抽气，眼睫不住颤动。  
阿云嘎的手心感受到了一阵细细密密的痒。

忽然 像是闻到湿的肩膀的气味  
瞑目 覆身 悠远而弥漫的体温 *

“嘎子你还来啊，我不行了...我真不行了...我想吃饭，走，咱们吃饭去吧~”  
阿云嘎有一瞬间的怔忡，旋即松开了郑云龙，先站了起来。  
郑云龙朝后直接仰躺下去，大字型瘫在地板上，想要为教室清洁贡献一份力量。  
“快起来，大龙，滚一身脏东西还得洗衣服，我可记得你没几件这个天儿穿的衣服了啊？”  
“没事，乱穿衣的时间，我明儿裹羽绒服来，一鸣惊人！”

最后郑云龙还是被阿云嘎拉开手臂，像抱小孩儿似的，架起上半身，拉起来抱住。套上外套之后，郑云龙再度变身无脊椎的软体动物，黏在阿云嘎旁边，一步一步蹭到了食堂。  
“你明天不准跟他们说我哭了，不准！”  
郑云龙扒了一大口米饭吃进去，这才想起来了在嘎子面前失踪很久的包袱。  
“我没看见你哭，你没哭，你今天可棒啦～”  
阿云嘎在心里偷偷笑，大家都知道郑云龙一拉筋就要掉几滴恐龙的眼泪，想逗逗他来劲儿，催着他赶紧练，哪有真赌的呢？

你将在我不断的赞美中成长 *

走出食堂之后，郑云龙才发现外面下雨了，他偏头看看阿云嘎，阿云嘎在兜里执着的掏，表情认真，非常用力，然后掏出一把折叠伞。  
还是玫红色的，看着样子还是把遮阳伞，撑开也没多大，不然也不会能让阿云嘎塞进外套兜里。  
“从教室顺的，估计是她们忘拿了，明天再放回去好了。”阿云嘎撑开那把小阳伞，拽着郑云龙就往宿舍跑。

02  
一把小阳伞一个人在这种天气打都得湿透，两个人就更显得勉强。  
“所以，嘎子，你们俩到底是，怎么挤在这把...身型如此弱小的伞面儿底下的？”  
“还能咋挤呀，就那么挤，反正这不也湿淋淋地回来了...”

郑云龙脱了上衣打着赤膊就打算拎桶去洗澡，阿云嘎见状也跟着一起去了。  
一个桶里面装着两套相同的洗漱用品，还是超市打特价，阿云嘎劝郑云龙和他一起买。  
“反正早晚都得买，买着囤着呗？”

郑云龙乖乖坐着让阿云嘎给他擦头发，他是懒得擦，虽然头发是有点儿长，但他觉得完全没有背着宿管阿姨藏一个吹风机的必要。  
女生宿舍搜出个卷发棒啥的那都没事，半数都平头的男生宿舍抓出来一个藏吹风机的，还跟班长一宿舍，这就有点过不去了。  
但阿云嘎执意要郑云龙把头发弄干，于是就亲手承包了擦头发的工作。  
“嘎子...我觉得你现在...闻起来...怪怪的......”郑云龙把头往后仰，看了眼拿着梳子和毛巾如临大敌的嘎子。  
阿云嘎先拿梳子给郑云龙梳了头发，拿毛巾吸干发梢的水，才开始慢慢一撮撮地擦起来。  
“我跟你买的一模一样的沐浴露，我闻起来啥样你也啥样......”阿云嘎吸了吸鼻子，没觉得除了沐浴露的味道之外还有什么奇怪的味道。  
“那可能是我的错觉吧......”郑云龙歪了歪头，又被阿云嘎扶正接着擦头发。

你二十出头了，颈上还有奶花香。 *

郑云龙揉了揉眼睛，每次擦头发他都好困，有回爬上床差点踩空，还是嘎子扶了一下他，不然栽下来可有的受。  
“好啦好啦，上去睡觉吧，明天早上没课，你可以多睡一会儿～”阿云嘎揉了揉郑云龙的头发，拍拍他的肩膀，看着他爬上床，才放了心。  
“嘎子晚安”  
阿云嘎扯被子的手停顿了一下，他刚才是不是听到了什么？  
然而郑云龙好像已经飞速的陷入了沉睡。

 

第二日，郑云龙不负众望地一觉睡到了中午吃饭。  
阿云嘎在他躺在床上冥想的时候推开了寝室的门，带着一股子雨水的味道回来了。  
“今天早上去了一趟教室，把伞还回去了，早上你没被吵醒吧？那女孩正满场乱找呢，看着好像是比我们小一点？”  
郑云龙眼皮还保持着黏连状态，胡乱应了两句，闷头就打算把被子拉起来继续睡。  
“起来了大龙，给你带了炒馕，金眼睛那家的，你不是前天嚷着想吃？快起来，不然要凉了～”  
他把炒馕捂在外套里一路跑回来的，好在是他出门时长了个心眼，带了把伞，打着伞回来还不算狼狈。  
回来就看到郑云龙还在努力延长睡意，男孩儿总睡不够，是不是因为经常睡觉所以才长这么高。  
阿云嘎一看口头劝说无效，只能打开装炒馕的袋子，就看郑云龙腾的一下坐起来，头上还顶着被子。  
“我迟早有一天栽在这张嘴上......”  
郑云龙顶着一头鸡窝，摸到凳子坐下，刚打算吃，忽然想到阿云嘎是不是还没吃。  
安全警钟长鸣心间，阿云嘎这个前科累累的重大嫌疑犯在吃饭这事儿上实在是没有可信度。  
“嘎子你吃了吗？没吃的话过来一起吧，一会儿去上课之前拐去食堂再吃一点儿。”  
热气腾腾的炒馕散发着诱人的香气，酱汁的味道一如既往让人直吞口水，郑云龙现在迟钝地发觉自己有点儿饿。

两人在室友回来之前消灭了最后一块儿炒馕，抹抹嘴，晃晃悠悠往教室走。  
03  
班长也有逃课的时候。而且逃得理直气也壮。  
大家被英语老师唬得团团转，听说四六级过不了不能毕业，都像飞鸟投林似的一个猛子扎进英语词书。  
然后不约而同地停留在abandon。  
反观艺术家水平的班长大人，天天念报纸念得兴高采烈，二外扯淡技术与日俱增，也没见他怎么背单词。  
郑云龙把词书从脸上扒拉下来，问了问旁边正襟危坐的阿云嘎。  
“嘎子你不怕四六级不过啊？”他贴的很近，几乎要亲到阿云嘎的耳朵。  
他看见嘎子耳朵红了，不就是说个悄悄话嘛，班长脸皮还是这么薄。  
阿云嘎比了一个“嘘”的动作，悄悄拉着郑云龙往走廊上去。  
他们坐在靠窗的位置，遮阳帘也挡不住窗外日光如钻，晒得人暖洋洋的。  
两人脚步轻巧地走出教室，到了走廊上，阿云嘎才放开了郑云龙的手。  
“哎呀我是真的不会...我连字母都还没整清楚你们就要背单词还要翻译...”  
阿云嘎有点懊恼的用手指理了理自己的头发，身后的日光给他加上一圈有点儿梦幻的光晕。  
郑云龙实在看不得阿云嘎的脸上这种沮丧的神色，让人心疼。他花了那么长时间才让嘎子开心起来，就糟蹋在四六级上了？  
他想，这不划算，反正专业课那么优秀，嘎子不学英语也绝对能毕业。  
“那下午的课干脆不去了吧，反正也听不懂，不如陪我再练练那首歌？”  
郑云龙挤到阿云嘎身旁，也背朝阳光，靠在窗台边。

在我面前，你永远无过失。 *

“你要走，我陪你一起走。”阿云嘎琢磨半天，最后说了这么一句。  
“好嘞！那时间还充裕，你去把东西收拾下，我们早点走。”  
“你就净使唤我，待会儿要是少什么你自己来取～”阿云嘎嘴里是嫌弃的语气，但脚步还是向着自习室的方向走。  
“人民艺术家爱人民，你关爱一下你的同学嘛！”郑云龙还是懒洋洋的靠在窗台上，转了转眼珠，笑着说。

04

少年人都是毫无准备地发育发情了。*

劣质粉底液粘在脸上斑驳结块儿，口红也消失殆尽，可他们还是接了吻。  
台下传来尖叫声和感叹声。  
身体挨得那样近，耳畔轰鸣，眼睛里只装得下对面人，阿云嘎想，这大概是他最好的结局。  
郑云龙笑起来很好看，脸上永远是不知世故的单纯，对热爱的事物永怀信心。  
他想和大家一起跳舞，哪怕比别人多练十遍二十遍，也能撑下来。会有练到丧失信心的时刻，也有低落的时刻，眼眶里含着眼泪，眼尾也变得通红。  
可只要阿云嘎抱抱他，拍拍他的背，他就能再爬起来接着练。  
阿云嘎已经不记得，郑云龙第一次扑到他怀里时他的心情了。那时候的他是怎样的呢？  
不喜欢和大家交流，有些沉默寡言，嘴角向下，连同寝的其他人后来都说他那阵儿看起来有点凶。  
郑云龙又是怎么看当时的他呢？  
每天拉着他和朋友去吃饭，永远跟他搭话，班长班长的叫个不停，后来才嘻嘻哈哈地改了口叫嘎子。  
“来，班长说个话，你要拿个主意我们才能落实啊，是不是？”  
“嘎子你说说呗，我想听你是怎么想的？”  
“嘎子...”  
“嘎子...”  
像是永远都不疲倦的太阳，真诚的对每一个人，每个人都愿意和他做朋友。  
怎么能有人拒绝他的笑脸呢？他想他的怀抱会永远为这个男孩儿展开。

阿云嘎知道自己是爱着这个男孩儿的。

 

是想要照顾他一辈子的那种爱，但他从不敢提起，他在给郑云龙擦头发的时候，贪心地注视着郑云龙，在郑云龙喊疼的时候，轻轻地拍他的背，手覆在他的背上，捋一捋，像是安慰小动物那样。  
更多的时候，叫郑云龙起床，可以快乐地收获不限量的撒娇。  
他对大龙的爱，也许不见得要大龙知道，大龙太善良了，这样的爱于他而言，或许会有压力。  
阿云嘎舍不得用自己的感情去折磨那么善良的男孩儿。  
但这个吻非但没有让他清醒，他睁开眼，看见郑云龙专注的表情。

爱才是生命，然后生命才能爱。*

他想拥有这个男孩儿，因着他的那份无理的痴恋。

05  
郑云龙隐约知道，阿云嘎会来找他。  
关于那个吻，他想，如果嘎子还有犹豫，那就再给他一个吻。给阿云嘎一千个，一万个，他都是愿意的。  
郑云龙耐着性子听阿云嘎分析了很长一段心路历程，最后还是没忍住，直接搂着脖子就啃上了阿云嘎的嘴唇。

“你手机那片儿怎么不给我看看呢？”声音含糊不清，很快就被嘎子吞了下去。

他们打着伞去了校外的招待所，这似乎是冬天来临后的第一场雪。

 

我们穷  
只此一身青春  
我们在床上  
檐角风过如割

我们在床上  
小屋如舟 *

郑云龙觉得是灯在晃，后来才察觉到是他颠簸的厉害。  
“你混蛋...你不是腰不好吗...操我倒还挺来劲儿的啊？”  
郑云龙实在是受不住，愈发觉得让了嘎子是他一时猪油蒙了心，什么膏药，还找来药酒给嘎子按摩，全数是报在自己头上。  
“你轻点，明天不要上课了吗！”  
阿云嘎充耳不闻，只一味使了劲往里撞，手在郑云龙的腰腹间徘徊游移，他舔郑云龙的耳朵，像是报复那许多次不经意的悄悄话。  
他一朝痴念成了真，只想抱着郑云龙不撒手。

06  
郑云龙终于打算从单位离职去松雷。  
但他还没想好怎么跟阿云嘎说，他想让嘎子有一个家，可他更想要的，是舞台。  
毕业的忙乱才刚刚过去，他不想就这么突然离开嘎子，这让他感觉生活即将失去秩序。  
郑云龙脸上依然还是憋不住事，愁云惨淡全写在脸上，坐在租住的房子里唉声叹气。  
抽了几根烟，郑云龙掐着点儿开窗通风，被窗外的车尾气熏得一激灵，赶忙关上窗户。  
不如捣鼓捣鼓做个饭，今天就不出去吃好了。

阿云嘎回来用胡萝卜碗吃了好几碗米饭，两盘子菜被两人扫荡一空，郑云龙今天破天荒的收拾了碗筷走向水池。  
阿云嘎向他投来疑问的目光。  
“大龙你？”  
“天使不洗碗” *  
郑云龙回头眨了下眼。  
逛超市的时候郑云龙忽然兴起，定下了霸王条款，说他要学着做饭，这期间让阿云嘎洗碗。  
阿云嘎说服郑云龙把两个胡萝卜碗买回家，然后同意了这个“无理”条约。  
虽然他俩这段时间洗碗时间并不多，大多数时候选择外面随便找个地儿搞定。  
回家就想睡觉，并不想做饭。   
也不是没有胡闹的时候。  
周末多数时候郑云龙选择煲一锅汤了事，没有太多步骤，省事，也有好营养。  
同办公室的人这么说的，其实他也不知道到底有没有什么疗养效果。  
“戴围裙，最好看的还是我们家大龙......”他正站在灶前面拿着勺装模作样的搅和，其实汤已经炖得差不多了，再温一会儿不过是等嘎子回来就能喝上热的而已。  
阿云嘎就从后面蹭过来，贴在耳边用气声说话，他吓得差点把勺子扔进锅里，觉得阿云嘎今天怪怪的。

阿师傅除了蒙古炖菜做的一绝，关火的速度也是世界级的。  
郑云龙身上的围裙是买锅送的，店家号称一体锅，什么都能做，煎炒烹炸样样适宜，结果最后因为太大没法满足郑师傅掂勺儿的乐趣而被丢在柜子里静静落灰。  
摇粒绒的裤子好穿也好脱，被阿云嘎勾着腰上的松紧扒下去一点，又松了手。  
啪的一声，不是疼的感觉，却勾起郑云龙的欲望。  
然而阿云嘎发现了一个有趣的事实，郑云龙就只穿了摇粒绒的裤子，连内裤都没穿。  
“你这是，上赶着求着我操你？”  
阿云嘎一手顺顺当当的扒了郑云龙的裤子，一手滑进衣服里，捻了下郑云龙的乳尖儿。  
“你回来就发情我还没算你账，搞我还磨磨叽叽的，不如给你把刀你自行了断好了。”  
郑云龙预感到这大概是今天晚上他能说出来的最长的完整句子，手里指着远处刀架上闪闪发光的小刀，咬牙切齿地说。  
“诶，话不能这么说，了断了你就没得用了，多不划算，”  
阿云嘎从本来应该放备用调料的抽屉里拿出一管润滑来，旋开盖子打算上手。  
“我艹，阿云嘎...你这个...流氓，你在这还能藏润滑？”  
然而阿云嘎的手指已经迫不及待的探了进去。润滑剂还是草莓味儿的，闻起来香香甜甜，让人心情都变得很好。  
“有备无患～”  
阿云嘎的二外在做爱时总会有意想不到的进步。  
阿云嘎身上还穿着开会时的人模狗样的衣服，面料裤蹭得郑云龙不舒服，他依然眷恋嘎子的体温和发肤。  
“嘎子你...今年芳龄...几何？”阿云嘎塞了三根指头进去，摸到了郑云龙的敏感点，玩得不亦乐乎，丝毫没有刚开始抱着郑云龙蹭的急色样子。  
“二八 操你绰绰有余。”  
内蒙男人不打诳语，说来就来，抬起郑云龙一条腿就干进去。  
这个姿势对于普通人来说，着实是有点儿困难，但对于郑云龙来说，似乎是有点熟悉。  
当然他妈的熟悉，当年舞蹈室里趴在栏杆上流的泪便宜了这男的，妈的。  
郑云龙无处安放的脚尖蹬着操作台借力，被阿云嘎操得直往前倾，又疼又爽。  
“大龙，要温故而知新呀，是不是？”  
“温...温你大爷...那你天天操我怎么没见你——啊”  
阿云嘎从吞得正欢的小穴里退出来，狠狠擦着郑云龙的会阴撞过去。  
“都用你身上了，你不爽？”  
郑云龙被那一下儿撞的头脑发昏，还没缓过劲儿来，就被转过身，和阿云嘎接吻。  
阿云嘎亲人一直都很生猛，不管不顾就想把郑云龙整个儿生吞了似的，含住他的唇啜吸，撬开牙齿就要勾住舌头。  
亲起来有点儿扎嘴，郑云龙想，可是他也没亲过别人，大概这辈子也无从比较。  
他们一路吻着回到了卧室，床单儿换的蓝色，阿云嘎总是觉得蓝色就年轻。  
“蓝天上飘两朵云，也不错。”  
郑云龙那时觉得自己修辞使得非常精彩，现在被摁着操才觉得当时简直是傻逼。

阿云嘎重新顶进来之后就开始磨蹭，一点点从郑云龙的敏感点旁边蹭过去，就是不肯大开大合的撞进来。  
“你年纪大了是不是腰不行了？”  
阿云嘎不为所动，撞的很用力，整根抽出去再插进去，只是郑云龙哪能被这样满足呢？  
他是阿云嘎惯出来的，挑三拣四一事儿精。  
郑云龙狠狠夹了一下阿云嘎，阿云嘎被这一下激得眼都红了，发了狠的操他。  
“我受不住了...我不行了——啊！阿云嘎你是狗吗？”  
“我腰不好？”  
郑云龙被操的眼泪都流出来，胡乱蹭在被子上，哆哆嗦嗦地否认刚才的话。  
“我老？”  
郑云龙愈发觉得形势不佳，赶紧顺杆儿爬，连班长永远十八岁这种话都喊出口。

“喊我一声，喊我一声我就给你...嗯？”  
郑云龙已经被过剩的快感慑住心神，除去那个包裹着阿云嘎的地方，仿佛身体的其他部分失去了感受。  
他想要阿云嘎，想要他射进来，喂饱他。  
最后他到底说了什么淫词秽语他自个儿已经记不清了，阿云嘎射进来的时候他就被睡意包裹住了。  
阿云嘎温柔的抱住他，身体温热的感受让他感觉安全。  
“像太阳拥着火冕  
像月亮拥着月晕  
像土星拥着光环  
像木星拥着  
缤纷的十六颗卫星  
那样的将你拥抱” *

“好事坏事，过后谈起来都很罗曼蒂克。 *”郑云龙这样想，不管是那些宽衣解带脱手表的夜晚，还是那锅第二天尝起来依然还不错的汤。

 

郑云龙洗碗的时候差点砸碎一个胡萝卜碗，正在拍着胸脯庆幸的时候，阿云嘎走过来，把碗筷擦干，顺手牵着魂不守舍的郑云龙走出厨房。

 

“大龙你怎么了呀，是不是单位有人欺负你了？”  
阿云嘎对于事业单位的枯燥生活多少有所耳闻，论资历看人是常事，他的大龙看起来有点不开心。  
“嘎子，我想辞职，去松雷。”  
阿云嘎却像是早就料到了一样，揽住郑云龙，像之前做过许多次的那样，拍一拍肩膀，捋一捋，再紧紧地抱一下。  
“我就知道大龙要做这样的选择，我肯定支持你的～”  
郑云龙愣住了，他以为，嘎子可能会劝他，但是却只收到了他的鼓励。  
“大龙你不要担心我，我一个人也可以照顾好自己的，反而是你呀，跟着剧团到处跑一定要自己注意自己，再粗手大脚的，我也不能马上赶过去照顾你啦～”  
阿云嘎不知道为什么这一刻他要说那么多，他想他还是舍不得，舍不得那些拥抱，舍不得那些清晨傍晚的吻，但大龙对音乐剧的热爱那么美好，他不能也不应该阻拦。

每个人都有一条路子，通向无限深邃的渊谷，临渊犹疑的人仍是有隔，敢纵身的人，一潭清流即是天空。  
难的不在这认知，而在于跃或不跃。 *

“你要走，我陪你一起走。”他记得他这样回答过大龙。  
虽然现在不能陪着大龙一起去松雷。  
但他们会一直在音乐剧的路上走着的。每个人实现梦想的方式不同，但信仰和热爱总能使他们殊途同归。

 

郑云龙把头埋进阿云嘎的肩窝，想着阿云嘎的声音，说话时语气很温静，从不慌张，也不很迫切。从没有想过说服什么人，或者叫什么人来听他讲话。  
但郑云龙每次听他这么说话，他都觉得自己被安顿了。近来多有失眠的时刻，醒来时觉得寂寞，想再钻进阿云嘎怀里，又觉得这样很软弱，嘎子也没有比他轻松到哪里。  
他陷入了困境里，但他们的爱，将支持他前行。

“爱”遇到波折险难，要在困难绝境中得到爱继续爱加倍爱，唯有仗势慧心和操得来与噩运争胜，风险自身以游福爱者，当此际，构成一个“人”的思维和感觉到全部功能都激扬起来，肝肠如火，泣笑似花，虽千万人吾爱矣，小说歌剧这样写这样唱，才可以长篇，唱几个小时。 *

“诶你说我俩要是成功了那得多牛逼啊！”

青年们用羡慕的眼光仰望璀璨的星光，却也能在荆棘里撒满歌声。

**Author's Note:**

> 少年人的那种充满希望的清瘦 *——木心《琼美卡随想录》
> 
> 忽然 像是闻到湿的肩膀的气味  
> 瞑目 覆身 悠远而弥漫的体温 *——木心《琼美卡随想录》
> 
> 你将在我不断的赞美中成长 * ——木心《云雀叫了一整天》
> 
> 你二十出头了，颈上还有奶花香。 *——木心《云雀叫了一整天》
> 
> 在我面前，你永远无过失。 *——木心《云雀叫了一整天》
> 
> 少年人都是毫无准备地发育发情了。*——木心《云雀叫了一整天》
> 
> 爱才是生命，然后生命才能爱。*——木心《云雀叫了一整天》
> 
> “天使不洗碗” *——木心《云雀叫了一整天》
> 
>  
> 
> 我们穷  
> 只此一身青春  
> 我们在床上  
> 檐角风过如割
> 
> 我们在床上  
> 小屋如舟 *——木心《云雀叫了一整天》
> 
> “爱”遇到波折险难，要在困难绝境中得到爱继续爱加倍爱，唯有仗势慧心和操得来与噩运争胜，风险自身以游福爱者，当此际，构成一个“人”的思维和感觉到全部功能都激扬起来，肝肠如火，泣笑似花，虽千万人吾爱矣，小说歌剧这样写这样唱，才可以长篇，唱几个小时。 * ——木心《素履之往》
> 
>  
> 
> “像太阳拥着火冕  
> 像月亮拥着月晕  
> 像土星拥着光环  
> 像木星拥着  
> 缤纷的十六颗卫星  
> 那样的将你拥抱” *——余光中《思华年》
> 
>  
> 
> 每个人都有一条路子，通向无限深邃的渊谷，临渊犹疑的人仍是有隔，敢纵身的人，一潭清流即是天空。  
> 难的不在这认知，而在于跃或不跃。 * ——简媜 《私房书》


End file.
